This invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly to an integrated solid propellant gas source (i.e., gas generator) and fluid heat exchanger.
There are many situations where a heated fluid is needed quickly from a remote source of unheated fluid. One of these situations is with regard to prepacked liquid engine missiles, where pressurized gas is needed to pressurize oxidizer tanks. Unfortunately, prior art solid propellant gas generators are not able to pressurize oxidizer tanks, because of the reaction between the oxidizer and the gas generated by the solid propellant.
Prior to the advent of the instant invention no direct means was available to overcome this problem. Specifically with regard to the prepackaged liquid engine missiles, the options that were available were: (a) an independent pressurizing source, such as a nitrogen tank, completely separated from the fuel rich gases; or (b) the introduction of an interface protective barrier (i.e., a bladder) that separates the liquid from the pressurized gas.